


Descent Into Madness

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did a bright young girl fall so far? This is the story of how Damara Megido's sanity came to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent Into Madness

The night started out simple enough for Damara Megido, she was out gathering some things to eat, since her lusus had died a while back she was used to taking care of herself, and to a certain extend Rufioh. She gave a small smile at this, he was coming over and she couldn't wait to see her matesprit, she hadn't gotten the chance to really see him so this was perfect.

"Damara? Sweetheart you there?" Damara blinked, and looked around, finally spotting who addressed her. "Porrim-chan? What is the matter?" She spoke slowly, her accent thick as she managed out the words. Porrim walked over and grabbed Damara's hand. "Listen Damara...I need to tell you this, and I want to make this clear I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think this was important, okay?"

Damara frowned in confusion but nodded. "What is, you want to say?" Porrim took a breath. "I believe...Rufioh is cheating on you."

The sentence struck her like a bag of bricks, and she took a step back. "W-What?! You lie! Rufioh would never!" Porrim tightened her grip on Damara's hand. "Damara, honey please I may not be right on this, but I don't want to see you hurt."

Damara was sorely tempted to yank her hand away and tell the rainbowdrinker were to shove her wants, but she knew that Porrim wouldn't do this unless there was a good reason. "...What makes you say Rufioh cheat?"

Porrim looked to the side a little, clearly not comfortable breaking this to her friend. "I..I saw him with Horrus, and no not just talking, I saw them kissing."

Damara pursed her lips, inhaling slowly. "..How can I be sure? I mean no offense but.." Porrim nodded. "Right, I understand, you need solid evidence. I don't suppose asking him would get you very far...what if we could get Horuss to spill?"

Damara thought for a moment, she had an inkling that Rufioh would keep silent unless he was backed into a corner, Horuss on the other hand...."Get Meulin."

So, Porrim and Meulin, followed in secret by Damara, approached Horuss a few minutes later. "Hoooruuss!~" The horse loving troll looked up from his work. "Oh, hello Meulin, and you too Porrim, what brings you here?"

Meulin giggled, nudging him. "I heard, that you and Rufioh were getting intimate~" Horuss felt his cheeks darken. "...Where did you hear that?" Damara gave small inhale of breath, her heart nearly stopping. "It was from Purrim!~ So tell us tell!"

Horuss nodded. "Well...he said that he'd broken up with Damara and...well...I guess I just fell for him."

Porrim nodded. "I see, well I think I should be going now, I have a dress to make and I'm on a schedule." Horuss nodded, easily believing the lie. "Very well, I shall see you later."

Porrim gave a curt nod and swiftly exited to where Damara was hiding, who was staring at the ground. "Damara...sweety.."

Damara looked up, her eyes slightly glassy. "It...is fine." Porrim shook her head. "No it is not fine, I'm so sorry.." Again Damara shook her head. "It is okay, I thank you for telling me..." Porrim frowned at her. "What do you plan on doing now?"

Damara stood up straight. "Find Rufioh."

Damara sat patiently in her hive, waiting. She knew Rufioh would show up, and on cue someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" She called.

Perfect, there was the cheating asshole himself. Rufioh Nitram smiled at Damara. "Hey babe, what's up?" Damara shrugged, standing up. "Oh nothing, just finding out what you've been up too." Rufioh's smile faded at this. "What do you mean?"

Damara glared at him. "Do not think you can lie to me Rufioh, I know you've been cheating on me with Horuss." Rufioh laughed at this, although Damara detected a hint of nervousness. "What? Where would you get a silly idea like that?" Damara kept looking at him harshly. "From Horuss himself."

Rufioh stared at her, and gave a small curse. "I told him to keep quiet.." Damara let him have it at that. "So it's true!? You've been cheating on me?!"

Rufioh looked away, ashamed. "Yeah.." Damara stormed over to him. "Why?! What did I do wrong!? Am I just not attractive enough!? Is it because I'm not male!? Why?!"

Rufioh stepped back a little. "L-Look Damara..I-It's none of that." Damara was on the verge of crying. "Then why?! Why cheat on me?!" Rufioh gave a heavy sigh. "I..I can't say." Damara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "How long?" The accused looked at her, a little confused. "..How long what?" "Don't play dumb! How long have you and Horuss.." Rufioh cleared his throat a little. "...Few months now."

Damara felt her heart shatter at this, Months? The bastard had been doing this for months?! "...Get out." Rufioh hesitated. "D-Damara..wait.." Damara stamped her foot, removing one of her needles from her hair. "I said GET OUT."

Rufioh nodded quickly. "R-Right I'll uh...be seeing you then." He quickly left the hive, while Damara glared after him.

After Rufioh had left, it was quiet in her hive, with only the sound of Damara's soft crying being heard. A soft knocking was was heard, and Damara spoke up. "Go away.."

Porrim opened the door, walking in. "That is not happening Damara Megido, I heard what happened..." She walked over, sitting next to the rust blooded foreigner, pulling her in her embrace. "I'm so sorry.." Damara sniffled, shaking her head and hugging the troll back. "Not your fault...would've found out either way.."

Porrim just held her tighter. "If there's anything you need...let me know, I'll do whatever I can." Damara nodded shakily, murmuring a soft "Arigato.." and hugging Porrim tighter, breaking down and crying into her shoulder.

A week later, Damara had settled into a sort of routine after her break-up with Rufioh, she did a few chores, her hive had never been more clean than right now, then she went out to do a bit of gathering for some food, then she spent some time with Porrim.

This time, it was different, as Damara got a few fruit, she heard a mocking tone behind her. "Whale whale whale, if it isn't Damara." Damara stiffened at this, turning around to meet said voice. "Meenah-sama."

Meenah Peixes, heir to the throne, smirked at her. "So the little rust-blood is all out on her own huh? What you too scared to do anything?" Damara gave a small sigh. "Meenah-sama please.."

Meenah grinned wickedly. "Please what? Leave you alone? You little weakling you couldn't make me leave even if you wanted too." She walked over, giving the rust-blood a shove. "Come on! Fight me then! Make me go away!" Damara took a few steps back. "C'mon Megido! Fight me!" Damara pursed her lips. "I will not."

Meenah 'tch'd' and smirked. "We'll sea. We'll sea."

A few days later, Meenah again found Damara, and her tirades worsened. "C'mon you lowly rust blood! Too scared to go up against someone like me? What did they teach you back in your backwater country you lived in?"

Damara avoided looking at her. "I lived in tribe." Meenah cackled at this. "No wonder! You're just some uncivilized troll! I'm surprised you can get yourself dressed let alone speak Beforus!" Meenah gave her another harsh shove, this time succeeding to push her to the ground. "C'mon Megido! FIGHT!" Damara got up shakily. "No. I will not." Meenah cackled. "Oh then I can do this!" She slammed Damara against a tree, moving back as the rust blood groaned. "You weak rust blood no wonder Rufioh left you for Horuss!" With that, Meenah left again, leaving Damara to stare after her.

Damara screamed as she woke up from another nightmare, and she hastily climbed out of her recooperacoon, trembling as she fell over a little bit. She cleaned herself off and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had bags under them and she was a lot thinner than she normally was, mostly due to not eating well.

She saw Meenah standing behind her, and her eyes widened. "C'mon Damara, you weak little rustblood, fight!" She shook her head weakly. "No...no.." She heard Meenah's cackling laugh, and Damara clamped her hands over her ears, but the mocking laughter persisted. "No wonder Rufioh left you for Horuss!" That echoed in her head, along with her laughter. "Shut up...shut up.." She looked up and saw Meenah's taunting smile. "Make me."

With a loud, violent scream she slammed her fist at the mirror, breaking it and watching as pieces fell onto the floor and sink, and she moved back in shock, looking at her now bleeding hand.

She moved back and hit the wall, sliding down it and she started crying again. She hugged her knees, her crying soon turning into violent sobs. She didn't know what was happening, but she was very scared.

Meenah smirked as she saw her prey. "Hey Damaaara~" She called out mockingly. The rust blood froze, where she was walking.

"Still not strong enough to face me? Not surprising, I mean even Rufioh couldn't stand being around someone so weak all the time." Damara held her head, the headache she felt intensified. She heard voices all telling her different things.

"C'mon Megido, show me was a stupid rust blood can do." With that, she shoved her again, giggling mockingly.

Damara stumbled foreward, and felt her breath hitch, her eyes widened as she heard all the voices scream one thing, urging her to carry out the deed.

Meenah grinned. "I knew you were to scared..too.." She trailed off, and felt a sudden cold envelope her as Damara looked behind at her, her pupil nearly gone as her eye looked a blazing bloodshot red. Meenah plastered on a cocky smile at her. "What's the matter? Finally had enough?"

Meenah's grin faltered again though as Damara finally spoke.

"No more."


End file.
